Waza's Tale in Blue Pegasus
by iloveanimals12345
Summary: an extra from the fanfiction Mizu-chi. Ever since i joined the guild he's captured my heart.


WAZA'S TALE IN BLUE PEGASUS by titania2514 to my best friend who would possibly try to kill me if I didn't write this for her and because I had nothing better to do in my free time.

disclaimer: i dont own Fairy tail or this idea. this idea belongs to titania2514 she just let me post this i hope you like this extra.

remember chapter 11, this fanfiction's about the girl that was hiding behind the pillar like Juvia does to Gray just with Hibiki. R&R PLEASE!

* * *

Ever since I joined the guild, he captured my heart. His honey brown hair, his warm brown eyes, those lips that are just dying for a kiss. I loved every part of him, every delicious part of his body.

I stood in a corner; it had been two months since I had joined Blue Pegasus. By the way I'm a painter. My uncle is Reedus Jonah of the famous guild and he taught me everything he knows. And today we get to go visit him, sort of, I think the Trimen (the most handsomest guys in the guild) just want to go to flirt with the girls in the guild.

I was still happy that the Trimen got to personally take me to the guild hall and they treat every girl like a princess even though I feel like a queen every time Hibiki talked to me. I sat I'm the seat on the train smiling, feeling like I was royalty. Hibiki was offering me some cider as I was drawing in my note book finishing up the details for the room I saw in a dream I had with a girl in a chair with wheels staring out the window with wild red hair and a sad expression.

Before I could finish touching up on her hair it got yanked out of my hands, "my beautiful lady what a beautiful drawing." My darling Hibiki said.

I blushed heavily under my red-blond hair, "it's just something I saw in a dream Hibiki." I told him.

His eyes sparkled, "surly you can draw me then too." He said holding my head.

My face turned redder, "Sure Hibiki, I would be more than happy to draw you."

"Surely, you wouldn't forget that you promised to draw me as well." Rin said to me.

I didn't remember promising him anything but that was just like him to act like that. "But why not draw all of us, men." Ichiya-dono said.

I nodded, "sure I would be happy to." I said to them all discouraged that I could draw just Hibiki.

I imagined Hibiki and me alone in a room him posing as I drew all his chiseled features out on paper adding color and everything. My face turned redder than my hair and more like the mysterious girl in my picture. "Is something wrong Waza?" Eve said to me, "your face is turning awfully red could you be sick let me nurse you back to health."

I shook my head, "I'm fine it's just…" I trailed off as my mind wandered to me and Hibiki alone in that room again. My face blushed redder. I was pretty sure my face was light up like a tree during Christmas time.

All but Hibiki's voice droned out of my head. I felt around for my sketch book and felt it next to me. I opened it to a new page, the last one in the book, and started sketching as fast as I could. Before I knew it the train's whistle blew sounding that we had reached our stop safely.

I sighed and put away my stuff as I got up. "Allow me to take your bag." Hibiki said to me holding out his hand to me.

Just when my face was returning to normal I started blushing again. I didn't answer him but I handed him the one bag I brought with me. Ichiya started saying something about a girl named Erza being his girlfriend.

I sighed, Ichiya's always talking about his love for the Titania Erza from Fairy Tail, and it was getting on my nerves. But I stayed calmed and listened to him drone on and on occasionally the Trimen would speak up replying stuff like "yes sensei" or "is that right master".

It got on my nerves but when Hibiki said it, it made my heart race like wild horses. I clenched my hand over my heart as we walked the streets of Magnolia. As I looked around I saw children running around, couples together in the park, and people just doing everyday businesses. Occasionally I would see a busted store or a crumpled whatever almost everywhere I looked.

The people that were working on fixing it would have solemn looks on their faces and they were talking amongst themselves. "Damn Fairy Tail mages." I overheard one of them say as they removed a broken stone from the ground, "always doing damage for no reason."

I smiled, 'typical Fairy Tail mages. Just like the guild my uncle joined.'

I remembered as a child I would always use my allowance to ride the train from the town over to hang out with my uncle Reedus. I always remembered a bunch of teens that loved to fight and yell at each other for no reason. I would always see my uncle just sitting in a corner drawing and smiling to himself.

I guess then I became interested in drawing when I looked at all the awesome drawing my uncle drew of his guildmates having fun and laughing with each other. I still remember the first sketch book he gave me when I was little. It had come with a small box of paints too and I guess it went off from there. I forgot what happened to that book but I know I still have it somewhere in my house.

Suddenly we stop and I slipped from my dazed as I collided with something or someone since they gave an oomph. I stumbled but caught myself before I fell to the ground. I rubbed my head, "you really must be careful." Someone said.

I looked up and saw Hibiki with a concerned look on his face, "you wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours. I would hate to see those adorable dimples vanish." He said to me.

I blushed and backed away a little, "I'm fine." I patted my pants, "see all better, let's go."

And I walked down the path I took seven years ago as a little kid. I took a deep breath as finally came to a huge guildhall with the Fairy Tail insignia. "Ah, haven't been here in a while." I said aloud.

"A while?" Ren asked me.

I nodded, "came here a lot as a kid."

He nodded, "I would think so since your uncle is here."

"Let's go in men." Ichiya said posing.

I cringed slightly but reluctantly we went in. the guild was as lively as every the same people fighting and drinking. Nothing seemed to have changed in the last seven years. In fact the same people from seven years ago haven't changed at all.

"Go talk to your uncle." Hibiki told me.

I nodded blushed, "on it." and I headed over to the painter sitting in a corner of the guild with a canvas and paints.

"Uncle Reedus!" I called to him causing him to look up in my direction.

"Ah Waza, came for that new book you wanted I see." He said setting down his canvas.

On it was a painting of two boys fighting each other one surrounded by fire while the other had no clothes on. In the background you could see people laughing, drinking and even one blue haired girl looking at one of them. My uncle's paintings are superb I couldn't match up to it.

My uncle Reedus reached into a bag full of different color paints and pulled out a book and a smaller bag of paints. He passed them to me and I accepted gratefully. "Thanks uncle I was running out of room in my other book." I told him.

He nodded and adjusted his glasses under his wide rimmed shirt. I sat down next to him and had a view of the guild like I always did.

The view was the same, the people were the same yet I spotted a few new in the crowd of old. But it was as rowdy as every and there wasn't a hint of sadness in the air around. Only happiness and a bit of fury from those boys. The colors around them were as lightly as ever.

"Are you still seeing the color of people's emotions?" my uncle asked me.

I nodded, "yes it's really clear like those two fighting. They're both surrounded by the red of hate and fury but I see bits of green like their just playing around not fighting seriously." I told him.

He nodded, "I see, let me see your drawings." He said.

So I handed him my already used up sketchbook full of pictures front and back of every page. I saw him skim through until he landed on the picture of the girl in the weird chair thing. "Did you see this in your dreams?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it was strange; she was surrounded by the blue of sadness and longing for something." I told him, "it's not really clear to me but I hear her sometimes, she sometimes says 'why is it me born into this life of pain and suffering' or something like that."

He remained silent. "My magic is increasing." I told him changing the subject.

I pulled out a purple pen and drew on my arm and soon a purple butterfly full of details sat on my arm. It didn't waver like it did years ago but stayed full before it flew away. I smiled and turned to him. He had a pleased smile on his face, "I'm proud of you." He said rubbing my head.

"Uncle I'm not a little kid anymore." I told him removing his hand from my head.

But instead I gave him a big hug one I haven't given him in seven years, "but I can give you a hug instead. You need a lot more green in your life Uncle." I told him with a smile, "thanks for the book and the pens."

And I stood up and followed the color of pink and red. Pink being the color that surround my darling Hibiki all the time. And I don't know what the red was from but when I heard the yelling in knew.

I snuck behind the pillar to get a glimpse of Hibiki talking to a boy with blue hair and no shirt on at all. I smiled, now's my chance to start drawing my darling Hibiki. I

pulled out one of my new color pencils and started drawing. The simple shapes took form and soon the picture in front of me took shape onto the paper in my hands.

"My darling Hibiki." I whispered toning out his golden brown hair on the paper. "weirdo." I heard from my spot.

I looked up to see the boy looking at me with a note of degust on his face. I stuck my tongue at him as he turned his back and drew something on my palm then blew on it. It leaped off my palm and followed him and the girl he was dragging behind him.

"Pay back." I whispered laughing silently.

"Time to go Waza." My darling Hibiki said interrupting me.

I stood up quickly bag in hand, "yes Hibiki."

I ran after them as we headed for the train to go back to the guild for the day. "Have fun with your uncle today?" Hibiki asked me.

I nodded, "yup I got a new sketch book and color pencils and paints." I told him holding up my bag full of color.

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "that's good to hear. It seems like Fairy Tail has got a lot new members now." I told him.

He nodded in agreement, "yes the master told me just the other day they got four new members. Three dragonslayers and a snow mage."

I gaped, "that's a lot of dragonslayers for one guild."

He just smiled, "they get by somehow."

I shook my head, "seems impossible for me."

He sat there quietly looking out the window of the train. Occasionally I would pull out my new sketchbook and turn to the page I started with Hibiki and make a line more clear or fix a point I didn't think was straight. But every time he would glance my way I would turn to a different page and start doodling.

All of a sudden Ichiya started speaking up about not seeing the titania around the guild and oh how he missed her marvelous parfume, as he put it. I yawned; boy did this day take a lot out of me.

"If you're tired Waza you may use my lap as a pillow." Hibiki said.

I held up my hands, "I'm fine just a yawn, I'm not tired see." I said showing that I was awake.

But my body said otherwise. I leaned back and my eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden. Something that smelled like flowers floated through my nose and over took my body. "I can tell that you need slept my dear Waza." Ichiya said, "So take a whiff of my slumber parfume and dream peacefully."

I couldn't object to the pull of sleep as it took over my body. "So…so sleepy." I muttered as my eyelids started closing.

"Rest easy Waza." I heard Hibiki say before I drifted away to dreamland.

I saw the girl again. Her red hair was straight though, and her eyes didn't look as sad. Instead she had a happy smile on her face. A boy sat next to her a smile on his face. They didn't look more than twelve or thirteen and the boy had such a big scar over his right eye. But they seemed really happy together. "hey Sky." I heard the boy say faintly.

"Yeah Kazuma?" the girl I know knew as Sky replied turning to him.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again. It's been years." He said.

And before I could hear or see anything else the scene vanished and I found myself in my bed at home surrounded by darkness. No lights were on at all around me and the sounds from outside were quiet.

"Must be night already." I said to myself.

"It is indeed my dear." I heard through the darkness.

I jumped and turned to see the flicker of a candle pierce the still dark air. "Who…" I started before the candle moved illuminating the sweet face of Hibiki.

"Hibiki, you scared me." I said grasping my chest and letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

He just smiled his warm smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at home or at the guild at this hour." I told him.

"I forgot to give you something earlier." He said walking closer.

I looked puzzled, "what was it?" I asked him.

"this." And he leaned in to me really quick, I didn't see him move.

And he kissed me. Not a peck on the cheek like he usually did but a full mouth kiss. My face heated up like boiling water. "Happy birthday Waza." He whispered in my ear placing the candle on my table side.

He was right. Today was my seventeen birthday. Seventeen years I have been living in Fiore. I smiled, "thank you a lot Hibiki. This means a lot to me." I said calmly.

But on the inside I was screaming in pleasure. My darling Hibiki took my first kiss. It was a dream come true. Best wish you could wish on upon a star.

Before he left I stopped him, "wait I have something for you too." I spoke up.

I looked down at my feet but pulled out a small leather bound book. "Here, I want you to have this. Thanks for being my friend these past few months I joined the guild." I said with a smile, "Let's remain friends okay?"

He returned my smile, "yeah I would like that a lot."

I lead him to the door and as soon as it closed I slid to the ground. I touched my lips, they were still warm from the kiss and my body was buzzing. I closed my eyes best thing I could ever wish for I'm glad I joined this guild and meet him.

Hope you liked it Waza. Sincerally Kurumu (Ru) Mizu-chi of Fairy Tail


End file.
